Back To You
by DramioneSuperFan2019
Summary: The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. They say opposites attract. In the midst of Light vs. Dark, will the attraction turn into something more or result to utter disaster? Slow burn. Rated M for scenes in later chapters.


**BACK TO YOU**

**So this is my first ever Dramione story. I had an old FF account but it was for a different fandom so I decided to create a new account just for Dramione. I've been a fan of the HP fandom for quite a while now but only got into Dramione early this year. I never really liked how Hermione ended up with Ron (sorry Romione shippers) and this fic is somehow inspired by the song "Back to You" originally sung by Louis Tomlinson ft. Bebe Rexha but my favorite rendition is the acoustic version by Jason Chen and Emma Heesters. It just gave me more feels and I felt inspired to work a story with the song.**

**This story features some events from canon but characters may delve away from canon depending on the flow of the story in my mind.**

**I own nothing but the plot of this story. Song inspiration and HP characters are owned by their respective artists/author.**

**This is gonna be a slow burn and a long fic, so I hope you guys will be patient and leave a review. I look forward to hearing from you guys.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – OF DANCES AND FIRST KISSES**

His grey eyes wandered around the lively crowd as he sat down and took out the flask from the hidden pocket of his jacket. With the participants mostly underage and inside school premises, Butterbeer and eggnog were the main beverages being served at the Yule ball, but he had his own private stash of Ogden's Old Firewhisky that he had smuggled from his father's study that previous summer. A quick sweep of the area with his eyes confirmed no professors nor prefects were around so he took a swig and felt the familiar burn flow down his throat and throughout his body.

"Draco, when are you going to ask me to dance? The dance is three quarters through." He rolled his eyes as his date, Pansy Parkinson crossed her arms and sulked in the seat next to him.

"I didn't come here to dance, Pansy. I don't dance." He drawled lazily as his eyes looked over to the dance floor filled with pretty much mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. There were a few Ravenclaws to the side and scattered amongst the tables whilst the only group of Slytherins left were all gathered around his table. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she scowled.

"Your mother made you take lessons since you were seven. I know you dance. You just don't want to!" Pansy retorted before leaving him and going to dance with his best friend Blaise instead.

A flash of red and blue caught his eye and he turned his head just in time to see Quidditch celebrity Viktor Krum, donning the formal red Durmstrang uniform spin a certain know-it-all in a periwinkle blue dress around the dance floor. He watched as Krum's hands wrapped around her waist as a slow song came on and he felt something tighten in his chest.

"That could have been you, you know.." He turned to see Theodore Nott give him a knowing look as he took the empty seat next to him. Draco snorted but his eyes never left the pair.

"Pray tell why you think I would want to dance with a mudblood Theo…"

"Because I see it in the way you look at her."

"With contempt?" He smirked. Theo rolled his eyes before answering.

"Behind the veiled insults I know you want her. Your eyes alone tell the truth that your lips can't. You may think you're doing it without anyone watching but you're pretty obvious, at least to me when you're sneaking glances during class or when she's around us pretty much anywhere. She's the smartest witch in our year, she's easy on the eyes if she puts more effort into her looks like tonight than keeping her head buried in books, and she doesn't throw herself at your feet like some people we know." Theo gestured to Pansy and the other Slytherin girls who were frequently following Draco around trying to get his attention.

"She challenges you in ways that drive you crazy and make you end up looking like an asshole when you open your mouth in front of her and her two boy buddies. And she's something that your heritage forbids you from having, being muggle-born. You want her but you can't have her which makes it even more appealing to you since you're used to always getting what you want. Did I hit it close to home?" Theo threw him a smug look before downing the last of his eggnog.

Draco glared at Theo but said nothing. The dance was almost over and a lot of people were shuffling out the door and going back to their dorms and quarters. A little over twenty people were left on the dance floor when the band said they were down to their last three songs. Nott was the only one left at his table and he surveyed the scene around him. Draco saw the boy wonder Harry Potter and his friend the Weasel, as he liked to call him, looking dejected at the other table while their dates were whisked away by boys from Durmstrang. Most of the other tables were empty with only one or two stragglers seated and taking a rest from too much dancing. He stood up and made to leave when out the corner of his eye, he saw Krum kissing Hermione's hand and leaving the room. Theodore raised an eyebrow as he saw Draco change direction.

"Alright boys and girls, we're down to our last dance. Grab your partners and enjoy." The front man of The Weird Sisters band announced just as Draco stopped in front of a startled Hermione.

Without warning he grabbed her hand, placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her close to him as the lights dimmed and the song started.

* * *

She was on a high. Despite the tension between her, Harry, and most specially Ron tonight, she was having the best night of her life. It had been a shock to her when Viktor Krum had sought her out in her sanctuary, the library, and asked her to be his date for the Yule Ball. She reluctantly said yes, instantly becoming the envy of most of the student population, boys and girls alike. She was on her way to the refreshments table to rehydrate after all that dancing before going back to Gryffindor tower when someone stood in her way. She stood frozen as her brown eyes met cool grey. Before she could even say a word, he took her left hand in his right, placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her close.

She wanted to push him away but something in the way he looked at her had her curiosity piqued. She looked over his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief that the table Harry and Ron were sitting at was already empty. She didn't want to cause a scene and ruin the almost perfect night. She looked around consciously and she noticed the lights were dim and the people left dancing were busy with their own partners that they barely paid attention to the unlikely Gryffindor and Slytherin pair. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute, but she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. Captivated by his gaze, she let herself stay in the arms of the boy who had tormented her from the first time she met him. Mid-song, she finally mustered up the courage to break the silence as they swayed in the dimly lit room.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Dancing." He whispered in her ear. "You know Granger, for the smartest witch in our year that was a daft question." She wanted to roll her eyes with his sarcastic comment, but a shiver ran down her spine with the way he breathily gave his answer in her ear.

"Won't your date get angry?" She asked, looking once again at his captivating stare.

"Won't yours?" He answered back as he gave her his signature smirk.

"Why me, though?"

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, you've hated my guts since first year. You've called me the derogatory term for Muggle-born and I hate your guts for it. I slapped you last year and I'm best friends with your arch enemy…."

"Don't you ever shut up, Granger?" He sighed. She knew the song was ending and the small window in getting a straight answer from him would close along with it.

"I asked you a question and you answered back with a question. I just want to know…"

Her words were cut off as he cupped her cheek with his hand, leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Her head reeled as she felt his lips brushed hers softly, and despite knowing it was him, Draco Malfoy, kissing her, her body responded in a way she never expected. She kissed him back.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they finally pulled away from each other, shock registered on both their faces. It was worth noting that both were blushing, but underneath the dim lights, no one saw nor cared, save for one Theodore Nott who was still seated and watching the unlikely turn of events as the Yule Ball came to a close.

"Malfoy…" She looked up at him, her heartbeat racing and waiting for his explanation.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but abruptly shook his head and closed his mouth shut. A tense and awkward silence passed between them as they stood on the dance floor as the song ended.

"Granger…" She looked up not knowing what to expect. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before, and it scared her. And in a split second, the look was gone, and he gave her a cold steely look.

"Thank you for the dance." He turned away from her as soon as the words were out of his mouth and left her staring at his retreating figure, unable to figure out what in the world just happened between her and the Slytherin Prince.

* * *

He lay awake in his bed that night, finger on his lips, remembering the feel of her lips on his and at the same time wondering why she had kissed him back. He was tormented, whatever he was feeling for her, it was not doing him any good. It went against everything he was taught to believe in. He was a pureblood. It would not be in his favor if his father and mother heard about this. He didn't get a wink of sleep at all that night, bothered by the feelings pouring out of the bottle he had kept closed ever since Hermione Granger caught his attention that very first day on the Hogwarts Express.

_She had been making the rounds of the train helping Longbottom find his missing toad. She had caught his eye with the way she confidently went into each compartment, introducing herself and asking if they had seen that ugly toad. He had hoped to get to know her better, but that hope was dashed when she made it known she was a Muggle-born witch. So instead of helping her like he had initially planned, he sneered at her, as he was expected to by his pureblood peers. Then she befriended Potter and became part of "The Golden Trio", adding even more reasons not to be involved with her whatsoever after Potter had snubbed his offer to be friends. But every time he thought nobody was looking, he would steal glances here and there, captivated by her intellect and confidence. Something he could never tell anyone from his posse for fear that he would be ridiculed for having a 'crush' on a Mudblood. He'd bottled the infatuation up successfully for the past 3 and a half years, and now it was as if he'd shook the bottle hard and everything in it came up to the surface, too fast for him to put back in and close. _

"It really is true that Ogden's Old gives you a surge of courage eh, Malfoy?" Theo asked as he entered their room and sat on the bed next to Draco's, the latter's reverie broken by the former's entrance.

"Where have you been Nott? The dance ended an hour ago."

"Me? I was just around. Watching the last few people at the Ball, you know… dancing and kissing." Theo answered with a mischievous wink. Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pointed it straight at Theo's face, giving the latter a dark look.

Theo held up his hands in a show of surrender. "Chill Malfoy. I won't tell anyone what I saw. I've pretty much kept your crush on the Gryffindor Princess a secret, haven't I?"

"I swear if anybody hears of this, I will hex you into oblivion Nott."

"Duly noted. But what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. Why should I do anything?"

"Do you really think she's going to shut her trap about what happened? She's part of the Golden Trio. She's bound to tell someone at some point. I expect there will be a hot steaming dish of Potter and Weasley waiting for you at breakfast tomorrow. With a possible side dish of Krum."

"I'll deny it of course."

"Well that would be boring…" Theo rolled his eyes and transfigured his dress robes into comfortable pajamas.

"Whatever. Go to sleep Nott." Theo chuckled and laid down on his bed while Draco laid back once more on his own bed and shut his eyes, trying to remove the image of the brunette in the periwinkle dress from his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gryffindor tower, a certain brunette tossed and turned in bed, sleep evading her as the thought of her first kiss kept replaying in her mind. She didn't know what to make of it and much more what to do about it. Should she confront Malfoy when she next saw him? Or should she just act like nothing happened? She touched her lips and remembered the sensation of his lips on hers. It was slow, delicate and sensual. Despite her quick wit, she had been dumbstruck. And despite the hatred she felt towards him, she had kissed him back. She felt mortified and embarrassed about how her body responded.

'Maybe it was a reflex.' The innocent side of her thought.

'The correct reflex would have been to push the ferret away.' Her logical side countered.

She let out a huge sigh and decided to let the matter rest. It was probably just a mean joke that the Slytherin Prince thought of to mess with her. Merlin knows he's tortured her enough and she wouldn't let him have the upper hand. She decided to just act as if nothing happened. But as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she couldn't shake the image of the Slytherin Prince and their first kiss from her mind.

* * *

**Sooooo this is just a teaser of things to come. Let me know what you think. **

**Constructive Criticism is welcome **

**xoxo DramioneSuperFan2019**


End file.
